moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caryce Gulia Delian
Eldest daughter of Hedrich and Levla Delian, Caryce was their pride and joy. Her simple beauty was minor compared to her ability to prioritize, and efficiently keep her life in order. She created schedules for chores among Stormhalt's servant staff, and even kept schedules for spending time with her very busy parents. They knew she would grow to be a healthy, competent leader for County Delian. Description Caryce is a bit taller than most women. Easily five feet, six inches tall, she was considered thin for most of her young life, until she became pregnant with her first child. Her hips settled into an easy motherly stature, and her thighs grew to bear the weight. This is not to say she is heavy, plump, or fat, but rather, womanly. Her skin is clear, sun-touched, and has the distinguished markings of age. Crow's feet scratch at the corners of her eyes, and lines from her nose to chin mark that she has spent most of her days smiling. Her eyes are the color of the muddy green waters of the Oatka, the sleepy little river in which Stormhalt Manor sits. Fourty-three years of age has dusted her temples with a bit of white, if only a strand here or there. Her auburn hair and red-bronze highlights are a stark contrast to the white that occasionally appears. Caryce is known to keep her hair messily gathered up on her head, but will let it down for special occasions. She doesn't mind the effects of age on her body, she finds them intriguing and a refreshing path to a new stage in her life. Family She became pregnant with Vessa, their first daughter, while still in Lordaeron, escaping the Orcish onslaught that ravaged Elwynn and Stormwind in the Second War. Only a few months after birth, Vessa became gravely ill and passed away. A second attempt at children gave them Izak Sowven, a bouncing baby boy that was filled with Light and love for everyone he met. Izak quickly became the apple of his mother's eye and she continuously fawned over him. Alandus' family awoke one morning to the wails of a distraught mother as Caryce discovered Izak had passed away sometime in the night from unseen ailments. Caryce was reluctant to try for a third child. They decided to return to Elwynn with a few brave men from Alandus' freehold. Finding Stormhalt Manor, and the forest almost devoid of Orcs, the planning and rebuilding began. During this time was when Caryce's only surviving child was conceived. Tevarann, now a grown man of twenty-one, terrified his mother from the day he was born. For the first few months, Caryce cried each time she fed him, held him or interacted with him. She didn't wish to lose another baby; her heart couldn't handle another loss, but as the first year came, and went into another, and another, Tevarann won over her heart and soul. She was his staunch protectorate, and he was always at her side. He grew up early, learning to run before he crawled, speak in sentences before the common infant babbling, and when the day came they were notified of Alandus's passing at war, Tevarann was the only thing to keep his mother from breaking. In recent weeks, Caryce has discovered, to her horror and dismay, Tevarann cannot have children, and the Delian bloodline is in jeopardy once again. The quiet and desolate halls of Stormhalt Manor need to desperately echo with the sounds of giggling children of pure bloodstock and Caryce can think of little else. Political or romantic, she is aging and very soon will not be able to have any more children and this scares her to death. Category:Characters Category:Human